


Surprise!!

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pajamas & Sleepwear, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Adrien witnesses Marinette's interesting selection of nightwear
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	Surprise!!

**Author's Note:**

> Now this one's an Adrienette fic. Was gonna make it friendship, but then again, with Marinette's insane crush on him, that's not really possible, is it?

"Marinette! Wake up! Your friend is here."

The young girl groaned as she rolled out of bed. With a zombie-like walk, she trudged to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth before going downstairs for breakfast.

Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, she walked to the kitchen, only to pause at the unfamiliar figure sitting in one of the chairs.

She blinked, trying to process the information that Adrien was sitting in front of the table munching on croissants and cookies. Maybe she was still dreaming.

He smiled sheepishly at her, his cheeks red. "Good morning. Alya is sick so she told me to help you carry the materials for the class project to school."

Marinette frowned. Okay, if this was a dream, then her brain should get an Oscar for best animation. Adrien fidgeted nervously. "So…um…looks like you're a fan of Chat Noir."

And in that moment, reality hit her with a slap.

This was real.

Adrien was there. And she was wearing her black cat themed jumper complete with cat ears and green cat eyes on the front with the words 'Purrfect Purrincess'.

With a shriek, Marinette dashed back up in her bedroom, slamming the trapdoor closed.

_omigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh_

_HE SAW IT!_

Marinette groaned as she stripped off her pajamas and threw it in the hamper before rushing in the shower and letting the cold water cool her steaming face.

A while later, she headed downstairs, now in her everyday wear and her hair in their usual style.

With a red face, she sat across from Adrien and dug in her bacon and eggs. Adrien was looking at her with amusement. She glared at him. "W-what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Adrien said with a grin. "I thought you were more of a Ladybug fan, seeing that you have the exact same hairstyle as her."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. "It's just a coincidence! Besides, Chat Noir is just as important as Ladybug!"

"Important enough that you'd wear a shirt of his face to sleep?" Adrien asked cheekily. Marinette turned even redder as she flicked a piece of meat at his face. With cat-like reflexes, Adrien caught it in his mouth. Both of them stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Did you just-" Marinette spluttered, "You caught it!"

"I guess I was just lucky?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

With a grin Marinette flicked another slice of meat at him. Adrien caught it easily between his teeth.

"Pffft!"

Both of them cracked up.

This time, Adrien broke off a part of a cookie and threw it at her. Marinette opened her mouth but it hit her nose instead. He laughed as she blushed furiously in embarrassment.

He did it again. And again.

She tried to catch it again. And again.

And failed again. And again.

It would've continued the whole morning if not for Marinette's mom to come in and said sternly, "Children shouldn't play with food. If you don't finish up, you're going to be late for your classes."

"Yes ma'am!" Both of them said simultaneously, not wanting to face the wrath of another adult because of food.

"So," Adrien said as they walked to school, arms full with a box of project supplies, "Are going to keep wearing the Chat pajamas or…"

"Adrien please!" Marinette groaned.

He just laughed.

...

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Marinette looked out the window and met a pair of green glowing cat eyes. She opened the window and Chat Noir jumped inside her room.

"Hey, princess!" He greeted cheerfully.

Marinette crossed her arms. "What do you want Chat?"

"A certain little birdie told me something interesting today." Chat said slyly. Marinette's face turned into a very dark shade of red. He walked towards her, his tail flicking in amusement. "Wow. I didn't know you thought of me in **that** way, Princess."

"You're thinking too much into it." Marinette mumbled as she backed away, tripping on her chair and tumbled on the floor. In a moment, Chat had her pinned underneath his arms.

He smiled mischievously as his claws trailed down her chest and rested on her stomach, reading the words on the shirt. "Looks like I've finally infected you with my _clawesome_ puns."

Before she could blink, he had jumped up and pulled her to her feet. With a kiss on her hand, he said, "Mind if this princess make a companion shirt to that one?"

Marinette smirked. "Let me guess, you want Ladybug themed pajamas?"

Chat Noir put his hand on his chest in mock surprise. "You've read my mind, princess!"

She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. Telling him to stay, she opened her closet, pulled out a box and handed it to him. With a twinkle in her eye, she said, "Surprise!"

Chat looked at the box and then back at Marinette. He pointed to himself. "For me?"

Marinette nodded. He slowly took the gift and opened it. Inside was a pair of red pajamas with black spots with the words 'Don't Bug Me While I Sleep' on the shirt.

He said with an awestruck voice, "This is for me?"

Marinette looked worriedly at him. "You don't like it?"

"Are you _kitten_ me?!" Chat Noir looked at her with wide twinkling eyes, utter happiness on his face. "Princess, you're the best!"

She squeaked as he wrapped her in a tight embrace, but smiled as she returned his hug. He said softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my Adrienette works always turn into Marichat in the end?
> 
> Oh well..I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! See y'all next time!


End file.
